This invention relates generally to apparatus for use in personal hygiene matters in a “field” (that is, not in a home or other structure) setting. With more particularity, this invention relates to a novel type of portable latrine, which is collapsible for easy carrying and storage on any civilian or military vehicle by straps or bungee cords, is preferably made from light weight and inexpensive materials, and comprises additional attributes which make it desirable for use by humans, including but not limited to military personnel in the field.